


Silvercyclops One-Shots

by Simqly_Alex



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Cherik - Freeform, Cysilver, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haven, Havshee, Jeagan, M/M, Nightangel, One-Shots, Quickclops, Quickpointer, Silvercyclops, Smut, dadneto, groupchats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simqly_Alex/pseuds/Simqly_Alex
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots starring my nerds!!





	1. Introduction and Requests

Hola!! It's me!  
Okay, I know there probably won't be any, but if anyone wants any of them written, you can request them here!! Thanks!!


	2. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Scott totally hate each other... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and had it on my docs- might as well post it!!

“Hey- watch it,” Scott sighed, gripping Peter’s arm as he tripped forward.  
“I’m trying to run us home, Kid!- I just- I can’t,” He ran a hand through his hair, Scott’s eyes widening.  
“When you hurt your ankle out there-” He started, Peter sighing.  
“It didn’t just get rolled,” He answered, pulling his pant leg up to reveal his now purpling ankle.  
“Grade two or three sprain. I can’t fucking run,” He slumped against a large rock.  
They forgot their exact location, but it was somewhere in the middle of no where.  
“So, what? We’re stuck for the night?” Scott asked, Peter nodding.  
“I guess- until they come back for us. I’m guessing Kurt passed out from teleporting everyone back,” He stood up, swatting Scott’s hand away when he went to help.  
“Listen, I’m just trying to help. Your ankle looks really bad,” He said, Peter sighing.  
“I don’t want your help- I don’t need anybody’s help. I never had it before, I don’t have to get it now,” He said, Scott feeling slightly bad.  
“I saw a cave lookin’ thing when we were fighting. Let’s stay there for the night,” Peter said, walking away with a limp, wincing with every step.  
Scott sighed, following after the older.  
“I don’t want to be stuck with you, either,” He said, Peter giving him a glance.  
“So keep your distance- what’ve you got in your backpack?” He asked, glancing at the bag on Scott’s shoulders.  
“I dunno- a blanket, some food. A med kit, my contacts,” He listed.  
“Extra clothes, a few water bottles- oh, and books,” He finished.  
“Okay, at least we’ve got food and water,” He said, as the cave came into view.  
After a few more minutes, they were finally there. Peter fell against the wall of the cave with a grunt.  
“Gimme that med kit,” He ran a hand through his hair, Scott unzipping his bag and pulling it out. He passed it to Peter, who quickly kicked off his shoe and popped open the kit, wrapping his ankle up.  
“I’ll heal by tomorrow,” He muttered, as the sun began to set.  
“It’s gonna get cold. Where’s that food you packed?” He asked, Scott pulling out some snacks.  
They ate in silence, on different sides of the cave. Then, Scott was pulling out the blanket, wrapping it tightly around himself as the night air nipped at him.  
Peter looked up, biting his lip.  
“Mind if I…” He trailed off, Scott sighing with a nod and lifting the blanket a bit.  
“Come on,” He offered, Peter going over and fitting underneath it.  
“Listen, Kid, I know you hate me, but you don’t gotta hog the whole blanket,” He shook his head, pulling at it a bit.  
“What? You’re hogging the whole blanket!” He retorted, pulling it back to himself.  
“I’m bigger- I need more,” He groaned, Scott snorting.  
“And here I thought your insufferable ego could keep you warm,” He grumbled, pulling the blanket up to his neck.  
“It’s fucking freezing, Jesus Christ,” Peter ran his hand through his hair, as Scott unzipped his bag.  
“I can’t take it- I need to put in my contacts,” He murmured, taking out a small contact box.  
He got them both in in about 30 seconds.  
“Fuck, that’s better,” He sighed, pulling the blanket tighter against himself, taking it further from Peter.  
“I can’t take this!” Peter suddenly groaned, holding the blanket up a bit.  
“Look- come here, before we both freeze to death,” He said, Scott giving him a look.  
“I would rather freeze to death then cuddle with you,” He glared, yelping when he was yanked into Peter’s side.  
“Body warmth. Not cuddling,” He responded, arm tight around Scott.  
“Yeah, okay,” Scott murmured, resting his head against Peter’s shoulder.  
“This doesn’t mean we’re friends,” Peter placed his head on top of Scott’s, Scott nodding.  
“We’ll never speak of this, ever,” He said, nuzzling closer to him.  
“You’re warm,” He admitted, Peter humming and dragging Scott closer.  
They huddled against each other in a stony silence, the only sounds being the ragged winds and their hushed breaths. Occasionally, one of them would murmur something to themselves, or shift a bit.  
Scott sighed in contentment, somehow forgetting about everything for a bit. He shifted, tangling his legs with Peter’s and leaning more against him. Peter had both arms wrapped around Scott, and Scott tightly wrapped his own around Peter’s torso.  
“You’re comfy,” He murmured against his chest, Peter chuckling lightly.  
“Not too bad yourself, Summers, but God I can tell you’re still freezing,” He ran a hand down the younger’s arm.  
“Mhm,” He stuffed his face into his chest, taking in the scent of pine.  
“Smell like a forest,” He mumbled, tiredly, Peter’s brows raising as he placed his chin on Scott’s head.  
“Yeah?” He asked, Scott nodding as he wound Peter’s shirt in his hands.  
“I dunno why I hate you,” Scott randomly spoke up, Peter frowning in thought.  
“Me neither, Kid, me neither,” He brushed a hand through his hair.  
“Go to sleep, you’re tired,” He commanded, Scott nodding and moving a bit more. He moved so he was almost on Peter’s lap, head resting against him.  
Peter nuzzled his face into his hair, taking in the scent of citrus.

They never spoke of it again, until another night about a week later.  
“Hey, Maximoff,” Scott tapped his knuckle against the door, getting a ‘Come in!’ in return.  
Upon walking in, Peter rose his brows at the male’s presence.  
“What d’ya want, nerd?” He asked, Scott sighing as he fiddled with the sleep mask in his hand.  
“I can’t sleep,” He said, Peter nodding his head as he realized what he was about to request.  
“Come on,” He held the blanket up, Scott giving a grateful look as he walked over, replacing his glasses with the sleep mask as he did so.  
“Why couldn’t you sleep?” He asked, pulling Scott against him.  
“Nightmare,” He responded simply, nuzzling against Peter, trying to rid of any space between them.  
“Why’d you need me?” He asked, running a hand through Scott’s hair.  
“Good at cuddling,” He shrugged in response, and Peter could tell he was near tears.  
“Kid, do you need to talk about it?” He asked, Scott letting out a broken sob.  
“Shit- fuck, I shouldn’t be doing this in front of you,” He wiped under the mask.  
“I shouldn’t be here,” He went to stand up, Peter keeping a firm grip on his waist.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I understand, alright? You can talk about it,” He said, pulling Scott closer against him.  
“I- it all happened fast- my parents- then Alex. I just, it kept repeating and I hate it,” He sobbed, Peter’s breath hitching.  
“I’m sorry,” He murmured, pulling Scott against his lap and resting his head on top of his.  
“Not your fault,” Scott wiped at his tears, Peter shaking his head.  
“It kinda is- Alex’s death,” He said, sadly. Scott responded by punching Peter gently against his chest.  
“No it’s not- he was already gone when you got there,” He retorted.  
“I always thought you blamed me, y’know?” He whispered, Scott shaking his head.  
“Never,” He said as an answer, conversation drifting off after that. Scott fell asleep there, and Peter fucking hated it when he planted a kiss against the top of his head.

“Hey, bitch,” Peter said as a greeting, as he entered the common room.  
He planted himself beside Scott, Scott humming lightly.  
“Maximoff. You need something?” He asked, looking away from where he was talking to Jean.  
“Nah, I just like annoying you,” He responded, and suddenly there was a watch in his hand.  
“This is nice, where’d ya get it?” He asked, Scott scowling.  
“God, you’re infuriating,” He murmured, Peter grinning as he handed the watch back to him.  
“I know I am,” He responded, as Jean watched the quarrel.  
“Continue on with your conversation. Peter isn’t even here,” Peter joked, arm resting around Scott’s shoulder.  
Jean rose her brows, but nodded, continuing to talk to Scott.

“What is up with those two?” Ororo asked one day, as she glanced into the common room.  
“I hate you,” Peter said, Scott nodding his head from where he was reading his book.  
“I know,” He said, fingers threading with Peter’s hair as he brushed his hand through, Peter’s head balanced against his lap.  
“I hate you too. You’re so fucking annoying,” He said, Peter humming as he shut his eyes.  
“Sometimes I wanna beat the ever living shit out of you. You aggravate me so much,” He said, Scott snorting.  
“Feeling’s mutual,” He flipped the page of his book, gently scratching at Peter’s scalp. The older hummed again, Jean raising her brows.  
“I can’t tell if they love or hate each other,” She said, Jubilee shrugging.  
“Who knows anymore. They’re weird,” She said, giving them a look.  
“I could kill you right now,” Peter pointed out, Scott nodding with a hum.  
“I know. But you won’t.” He stated, Peter huffing and nuzzling his face more against Scott’s thigh.  
“If you hated me so much, you’d have already killed me,” He pointed out, Peter shrugging.  
“Maybe I’m waiting for the right moment, Dickwad,” He yawned lightly.  
“Mhm,” Scott chuckled lightly, looking down at the older male.  
“You aren’t. You’re also tired. You should sleep,” He said, Peter yawning again.  
“Good idea. G’night, Douche,” He closed his eyes tighter.  
“It’s the afternoon, but, good night, bitch,”

They constantly left their friends confused.

“Ugh,” Scott slumped against Peter, resting his face against his shoulder. Peter looked down at him, from where he was talking to Ororo.  
“Bad day?” He asked, Scott nodding his head. Peter hummed, pulling him closer.  
“I didn’t cause it? Damn, Summers, what could have happened?” He joked, eyebrows raised.  
“Fuck you,” He whispered, wrapping his arms around his torso.  
“Training wore me out. I didn’t get to study for the test I had today. We ran out of milk. A bunch of kids were being shit heads. Professor told me stories about Alex and Sean. Nobody’s gone shopping in forever, so all the food is shit. I’m just so done,” He listed, Peter nodding and running a hand through his hair.  
“It’s okay, Kid. Days can be shit,” He said, as Ororo looked between them.  
“I know. Thanks,” He moved closer, Peter resting his head on top of his.  
“I fucking hate you,” Scott reminded, Peter nodding his head.  
“I hate you too, Dick,”  
Scott was surprised to find the fridge fully stocked the next time he walked in, and he knew exactly who did it.

“How are we looking?” Scott questioned, pressing his visor to project a beam. It hit an enemy, as he turned to punch one coming at him.  
“Sexy. But not like we’re trying too hard,” Peter zoomed by, taking down multiple soldiers in the process.  
“Like, sure, we’re trying, but it’s almost effortless,” Peter said, pausing his running to kick some dude in the groin.  
“I meant with the enemies, Peter- Hey, Jean, on your left!” He called to the girl, whom automatically turned around, throwing the enemy against a tree.  
Suddenly, Scott was tackled to the ground by someone.  
“Shit- fuck,” He hissed, as the male punched at him before pulling a knife out of his holster.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t,” He recommended, shifting his head when the knife was sent for it.  
“Stop moving- it’ll make it easier,” The male hissed, Scott dodging it again.  
He gripped at the man’s wrists, struggling to get the knife out of his hand as they rolled against the ground.   
The man ended up giving him 2 light cuts against his cheek and arm, and he somehow got the knife swiped deeper against his thigh- and God, why was his ankle hurting so badly?  
“Get the fuck off, man-,” He hissed pulling at the knife with one hand while pushing the guy's face back with the other.  
Then, the male was gone in a silver flash, thrown somewhere on the battlefield.  
“You okay?” Peter was at his side, helping him up. Scott nodded, going to stand up before he hissed, falling back down.  
“Shit- my ankle,” He murmured, pulling his pant leg up a bit to reveal the swollen skin.  
“Fuck- most likely a fracture. Let’s get you outta here,” He said, Scott going to talk when he was suddenly far from the fight.  
In another fifteen minutes, it was all over.  
“Okay, Kurt, do your bamf thing. I’ll take this guy home,” Peter commanded, Kurt nodding.  
In a second, Scott was in his bathroom, seated against the toilet.  
“You need to change for me to fix up that cut,” Peter commanded, placing a damp rag on Scott’s face. Scott just pushed his hand away.  
“I can look over myself!” He hissed, Peter suddenly having a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in his hands.  
“Not very well, obviously!” Peter signaled to his state, shoving the clothes into his hands.  
“Look at you!” He said, Scott sighing as he took the clothes.  
“I tend to not do that a lot, unlike someone, you vain bitch,” He murmured, Peter sighing and turning around.  
“This is kinda serious, kid- your thigh looks cut up badly. Change, will you?” He asked, facing the other direction then Scott.  
Scott quickly changed, occasionally wincing as he did so.  
“Decent?” Peter asked, Scott giving the short response of, ‘Yes,’.  
“Okay, kid, this is gonna hurt,” He said, kneeling down.  
“Hank’s working it out with the police, so, you’re stuck with me. We’ve got to stitch this,” He said, Scott nodding.  
“Go ahead, then,”  
Peter was, surprisingly, good with wounds.

“Good morning,” Peter greeted one morning, trudging into the kitchen. He was wearing plaid pajama bottoms, and his hair looked almost perfect.  
“Good morning to you,” Scott responded, as Ororo, Jean, and Warren watched from the table.  
“They’re dating?” Warren asked, both Jean and Ororo sighing.  
“It’s complicated,” They responded in unison, as Peter wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist, draping himself over his back.  
" 'missed you this morning," He hummed, kissing at his jaw.  
"Yeah?" Scott questioned, shivering a bit as the kisses trailed to his neck.  
"Weren't there when I woke up. Was cold. Worried," He explained, nuzzling his nose into Scott's neck and inhaling deeply.  
“I hate you,” He murmured, Scott chuckling as he poured himself and Peter a cup of coffee.  
“I know. I hate you too,” He said, as Peter nuzzled his head deeper into his shoulder.  
Scott just brought his hand up to Peter’s hair as he stirred in the sugar, massaging through his locks.

“Can I tell you something?” Scott asked, one day. They were seated against a wall, Scott’s legs pulled to his chest as Peter had his arms tight around him. Peter gave a nod for the younger to continue.  
“You make me feel safe,” He confessed, shyly. Peter felt his breath hitch lightly.  
The strong grip around him tightened, bundling Scott away from the world in a set of protective arms.  
“I’m happy I do,” He finally said, brushing a hand through Scott’s hair.  
"Doesn't mean I hate you any less," He added, Peter chuckling.  
"Hate you too, Bitch," 

Oh, and the day some girl was flirting with Scott infuriated Peter.

"Big, strong, X-Men, huh?" She asked, fingers tracing his bicep.  
"Yeah, I guess," He shrugged, not realizing the flirtatious tone.  
"That's hot," She breathed out, biting her lip.  
Peter glared down the corridor, before speeding over behind Scott.  
"Hey, Kid," He greeted, stuffing his face into Scott's hair as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind.  
"When're you gonna stop calling me that?" Scott hummed, leaning back into his touch.  
"You'll always be a Kid to me," Peter shrugged, kissing the top of his head gently.  
"Oh- you two are-?" The girl raised her brows, Scott making a disgusted face as he stuck his tongue out.  
"What- no way. I fucking hate him," He said, though smiling when Peter kissed his neck gently.  
"Same," Peter murmured, against his neck. Scott just smiled wider, turning his head to kiss Peter's cheek.  
"Yeah, uh-huh," She nodded, Scott furrowing his brows.  
"For real, I hate him. Despise him," He said, Peter nodding.  
"My little arch-nemesis here," He ruffled his hair, Scott swatting his hand away.  
The girl just slowly nodded, walking away from them.

They were not dating. Not even close. Just, touch starved. Yeah.

"And here are the training rooms," Scott continued, leading the small group to the training area.  
Peter was already there, and he seemed to be fighting a training bot without using his powers, most likely practicing for the worst.   
He was sweating a shit ton, brushing a hand through his damp hair.  
"Who is he?" One of the two girls there asked- Scott remembered her as Alyssa.  
"That's Peter Maximoff, or Quicksilver as most will call him," He explained, staring at the Male. He had just taken down the bot, and moved to grab his water bottle.  
"Hot damn!" Madison swooned, blush over her face.  
"Watch it, girl, I saw him first- ooh!" Alyssa grinned, as Peter disposed of his shirt, using it to wipe the sweat from his face.  
"I saw him second- is he single?" She turned to Scott, who quickly looked away from Peter with a blush.  
"Um-" He started, before feeling a breeze, Peter suddenly at his side.  
"Hey, Nerd," He greeted, Scott rolling his eyes with a smile.  
" 'Silver. How long you been training?" He asked, as Peter wrapped an arm around his waist.  
"I dunno- four hours? Too long," He shrugged, as Scott stood on his tiptoes, running his hand through Peter's hair.  
"God, you need to shower," He joked, Peter snorting.  
"I know- go to bed after, yeah?" He asked, Scott nodding.  
"Mhm. I'll just wait in your room for you after I finish touring," He said, as Peter pulled him tight against him.  
He wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, leaning down to place a kiss against his jaw.  
"You smell like shit," Scott pointed out, moving his head a bit so Peter could plant a kiss on his neck.  
"I hate you with a passion," Peter hummed against his skin, Scott nodding.  
"I know. I hate you too. More than anything," He responded, shivering a bit as Peter's hands trailed up his shirt.  
They always felt like they had to reassure the other with that information.  
"Go shower, Peter, I'll be up soon," He commanded, Peter letting out a small groan but nodding.  
"Yeah, see you soon," He pecked his head, before disappearing in a silver streak.  
Scott stared at where he was for a moment, before turning back to the group.  
"Yeah, he's single," He answered, Madison's mouth falling open.  
"You two, you're-" Alyssa started, Scott quickly shaking his head.  
"No, we're not. Never in a million years," He shook his head, confusion crossing a few faces.   
"Shall we continue?" He questioned.  
“You seemed a little protective yesterday, around that girl,” Scott hummed, as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck.  
“You seemed a little overprotective around that group of kids,” Peter retorted, running his hands across his waist.  
“Hey, we’re talking about what I said first,” He jokingly glared, Peter shrugging.  
“Maybe I was,” He responded, Scott’s brows raising as he tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Peter’s neck.  
“Why?” Scott questioned, his voice quiet as he stared up at the older.  
“I don’t want to lose this,” Peter responded, his breath hitched a bit.  
“This?” Scott bit his lip, Peter nodding his head.  
“This. Whatever the fuck we’ve been doing. I like it, love it,” He explained, and Scott couldn’t hide the heat that rose to his cheeks.  
“Makes me feel wanted. I want to keep this up, but if you get with someone, we probably won’t be able to,” He continued, Scott lightly biting his lip.  
“I like waking up to you in the mornings and being around you and listening to you talk. As soon as you start dating someone, or vice versa, all that would end,” He said, trailing one of his hands to Scott’s face.   
He moved his thumb to his lips, gently pushing his bottom lip out from under his teeth.  
“Stop that- you’re lips are too pretty to be doing that,” He murmured, Scott inhaling deeply.  
“I don’t want to lose this either, Peter,” He whispered, taking Peter’s other hand and intertwining their fingers.  
“I don’t want to be with anyone, by the way. I want to stay the way we have been,” He ran his thumb around the back of Peter’s hand.  
“You’ve been too good to me since this all started. You make me feel things- I get happy every time I see you, Jesus Christ,” He wetted his lips, as Peter massaged his cheek with his thumb.  
“Those girls were talking about you- like, all flirty and shit. God, it infuriated me. I didn’t even know why, really. I just felt like walking over to you and begging you to hold me in front of them,” He unintentionally went back to biting his lip, Peter doing as he’d done before, taking his lip from under his teeth.  
“I told you to stop that, Scott,” He scowled, Scott nodding lightly as Peter ran his thumb against his lip.  
“I like this, and I like you, somehow,” He rested his head against Scott’s, the younger chuckling.  
“I’m gonna kiss you, alright?” He asked, Scott’s breath hitching as he gave a curt nod.  
“Yeah, do it,” He whispered, as Peter brushed their lips against each other.  
Scott pushed forward, fully capturing Peter’s lips in his.  
Their lips moved in a slow sync, Scott’s hands tangling in his hair as Peter gripped his face tightly. The kiss lasted a good 15 seconds, before they eventually pulled back.  
“Wow,” Scott murmured, Peter nodding his head.  
“Yeah, wow. Finally,” He ran a hand through his hair, before gripping Scott’s face again.  
“So, what now?” Scott asked, as Peter gently kissed his forehead.  
“Well, what d’ya say, Summers? Be my boyfriend?” He asked, Scott nodding his head.  
“Practically already am, so, of course,” He chuckled, before dragging Peter in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah- I like to think that Hank made Scott contacts for certain things- yes, I know you can't sleep with them on, but maybe Hank's just that much of a genius-
> 
> This sucks, I know, but spare me-


	3. sEx ScEnE wE aRe ChRiStIaN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um basically just sex?  
idk man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just grabbing old ones I wrote and publishing them  
oops  
also this is super cringy but sue me

Scott sighed, as he walked into his last class for the day. He had been deadly sleep deprived, and felt like going back to him and Peter’s dorm to sleep.  
His face brightened a bit when he saw the silver-haired male, sauntering up to the booth-like desk and sliding into his usual spot beside him.  
He gave Peter a peck on the cheek, settling closer into his side. Peter grinned, hand seizing Scott’s knee.  
“Hey, Scotty, you look tired,” He hummed, Scott giving a curt nod.  
“Yeah, I am,” He murmured back, as Professor Xavier walked into the classroom.  
He went into discussion, though Scott didn’t pay any attention to the lecture. He instead stared at the desk, going over the pros and cons of pushing his glasses down and vaporizing it then and there.  
He noticed Peter’s hand had moved up his thigh, but said nothing.  
He shivered and bit his lip when Peter ran his pinkie over his inner thigh, though. He sent the silver-cladded male a glare, him just responding with a smirk as he continued to run his hand over his inner thigh.  
Scott kept on sending him glares, now trying to focus on the lesson, but to no use. He was gnawing on his pencil, keeping himself from moaning as Peter’s hand moved up to his groin.  
He began to palm Scott through his jeans, the younger tightly gripping his pencil and tapping his foot as he felt himself slowly becoming hard, much to Peter’s amusement.  
A whimper passed his lips, but he covered it with a cough as Peter grinned. He pulled his hand up to his face, tightly biting his- well, Peter’s- sweater sleeve as the older continued his work.  
He silently prayed Charles couldn’t hear his thoughts.  
Scott was starting to have enough, shooting his hand into the air.  
“Yes, Scott?” Charles looked at the red-faced male.  
“M-may I use the bathroom?” He asked, pulling Peter’s sweatshirt down past his thighs. Peter smirked devilishly, as he knew exactly where Scott was actually going.  
Scott didn’t grab his bag, knowing Peter would take it back to their room for him. He scurried out with a blush, Peter checking out his ass as he did so.  
Peter let a minute pass, before Charles was turned to the board. He zoomed out of the room, no trace of him leaving but the breeze that made a few papers flutter.  
He had to create a diversion- he ran into the kitchen that belonged to his dads and their friends, seeing Erik plug in the toaster oven. He grinned, knowing how much his father hated the device, yet always tried to use it.  
He quickly unplugged it, taking notice of what Erik was trying to put into it- A can of soup?  
Better than last week’s attempt of a chocolate bar, though.  
He ran out as he soon heard a yell, and the crunch of metal. In less than a second, he was back in his seat, nobody noticing his disappearance.  
He slowly counted in his head.  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1-  
The door swung open, Erik walking in with a disgruntled ball of metal floating in front of him, debris occasionally falling from it.  
“Charles! The fucking toaster oven!” Erik yelped, Charles turning to look at him.  
“Watch your language in front of the kids, Erik- what happened?” He asked, as Erik began to explain. Peter grabbed him and Scott’s bags, rushing out of the room.  
He was at him and Scott’s door in a second, pushing it open.  
Once he did, he was greeted by Scott laying on Peter’s bed, massaging himself through his jeans. His shirt was disposed of, he was letting out quiet whimpers, and his glasses had been replaced by the contacts Hank made.  
Scott immediately noticed Peter’s presence as Peter shut the door, locking it.  
He smirked, biting his bottom lip and winking at the male, lightly arching his back. A bead of sweat fell down his temple, Peter feeling as though he could just climax at the sight.  
Peter could feel himself grow at the view, a grin still on his lips as Scott continued to pleasure himself.  
“Oh, Tro,” He moaned out, staring dead at Peter, who was already pulling off his shirt as he approached the brunette.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Peter grinned, pulling Scott’s hand off of his erection. Scott whimpered, but smiled up at him when he replaced Scott’s hand with his own.  
“Please do so,” Scott begged, as Peter crawled between his legs. He connected their lips, before pushing his tongue past Scott’s as he unbuttoned Scott’s jeans.  
Scott moaned into his mouth as Peter pulled Scott’s pants off, wrapping his legs tightly around Peter’s waist. The males hand faltered, instead rubbing their groins against each other to create friction.  
He continued to grind against him, leaving Scott panting into Peter’s mouth.  
“Peter, please,” He breathed out, against his lips. Peter kissed the side of his mouth, panting a bit as well as he kissed down his jaw and over his neck.  
“Please what?” He asked, reconnecting their lips in hope he could get Scott panting more.  
“God, please just fuck me, Peter. I need you,” He moaned into his mouth, Peter grinning.  
“Of course, Lyubit’,” He said, leaning over his lover and reaching into the drawer, pulling out lube and a condom.  
Scott was still panting under him, whining when Peter swatted his hand away from touching himself.  
“Not yet,” He winked, pulling his own pants down, taking the boxers with.  
Scott bit his lip at the sight of Peter, even though he’d seen him so many times.  
Precum was evident through Scott’s gray boxers, which Peter quickly pulled off, throwing them somewhere across the room.  
He let out a whimper when Peter began to stroke him gently, clenching his legs tighter around Peter’s back.  
Peter grinned, soon taking his hand away to stretch him out.  
It took little time for Peter to finish preparations, pulling a condom over his shaft and lining it up with Scott’s entrance.  
Scott swallowed thickly, his pink lips hanging open as he squirmed his hips down, wanting Peter so badly.  
Peter gave him a chaste kiss, before pushing in. Scott let out a long moan, fisting the sheets and trying to sink further onto Peter.  
Peter pushed in deeper, Scott continuing his whimpers under him.  
Once he was fully in, he leaned down to Scott’s ear.  
“I’m gonna make you scream by the end of this, Love,” He placed a kiss under his ear, Scott shivering and nodding.  
To be honest, he loved it when Peter got more dominant on him. Never was it too rough, he was always gentle with him, but he loved it when Peter didn’t hold himself back.  
He tried to keep his pace slow, not wanting to hurt the younger with his abilities. Scott was moaning lightly, still needing more.  
“Faster,” He requested, Peter nodding and starting to go faster.  
He gripped Scott’s tiny waist in his hands, pulling all the way out before pushing back in. Suddenly, Scott’s back arched and a loud moan erupted from the back of his throat.  
“O-Oh my God, Peter, right there!” He whimpered, pulling his fingernails down his back.  
It stung, but Peter didn’t mind; he loved the marks left on his back that stayed there for days, drawing his memory back to Scott and what they had done at all times.  
He also loved the marks he gave Scott, and suddenly felt the need to give him one. He leaned down to the male’s neck, starting with a nibble before sucking and biting harshly, wanting to leave a deep mark.  
As he did this, he continued to hit Scott’s prostate, the male moaning loudly with each thrust.  
He pulled back, satisfied with the big purple mark he’d left on his neck that just about everyone would see.  
He felt his thrusts pick up in speed, though he was still scared to hurt Scott.  
Suddenly, Scott gripped his arm. “Don’t hold back, Peter,” He commanded, and Peter grinned.  
His thrusts continued in momentum, speeding up quickly. That was one of his favourite things- to see Scott’s face as he did this.  
Scott’s pupils were suddenly dilated and there was sweat falling from his face and a few tears slipped down his red cheeks. He was moaning so, so, loudly with each thrust, and there was a string of drool that had fallen down his chin as his mouth was stuck hanging open.  
His eyes would occasionally close, before they opened back up as Peter went almost as fast as he could go. Scott’s pink lips were wide open, and suddenly Peter was wiping the string of saliva off of his chin before giving him a long kiss.  
When he pulled back, Scott was so out of it and he loved it so much.  
His eyes were fogged, and his voice was raising and Peter knew he was right.  
Scott would scream by the end of it.  
“Piet, oh my God!” He yelled, back arching as the male continued to slam into him.  
“God fuck, Peter, _fuck_,” He screamed, clawing at his back again.  
Peter loved every second that he watched Scott while he fucked him. It was his favourite show, and he could watch it for hours.  
After yelling more, Scott was soon quiet, now letting out little pants and whimpers as Peter continued his sloppy movements.  
He was suddenly moving his hips against Peter’s, his eyes foggy and lost. He tightened against Peter, and the boy already knew.  
“Peter- Peter, I’m gonna-” He couldn’t finish his sentence before a string of semen shot out of his member, hitting his own chest, as well as Peter’s. A loud moan had escaped his lips with it, as he threw his head back and arched his back.  
And the sight, oh the sight, it drove Peter over the edge.  
“God damn it, Scotty,” He moaned, his movements turning messy and uneven.  
He felt the pit in his stomach, before it erupted. The warm liquid filled Scott, and after a few more thrusts to ride out the high, Peter pulled out.  
He fell on top of Scott, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the general direction of the garbage can, not exactly caring if it made it in.  
“I love you,” He murmured, moving more comfortably so Scott was laying on him instead.  
“I love you too, ‘Silver,” He kissed his chest, tiredly. Peter pulled him closer, kissing his head.  
“I’m sorry if you have trouble walking, Love,” Peter mumbled, letting Scott curl up against him.  
“Mm, it’s okay, I’m content right here,” He hummed, Peter chuckling.  
“But don’t play with me during class- next time, tell me to go to the bathroom or something,” He murmured, Peter letting out a snort.  
“No promises- got us here, though, am I wrong?” He joked, Scott just humming in response.  
Soon, a soft snore erupted from the boys pink lips, Peter chuckling and flicking off the light, dozing off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry


	4. Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott was born as Stacy.  
Peter's real name was Pietro.
> 
> A soulmate AU where your soulmate's name is written on your forearm.  
Scott and Peter fall in love without knowing they're each other's soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry if I get any facts on transition wrong!!

Scott felt it hard to deal with the ideas of soulmates- Like, what if you fell in love with someone else before you met them?  
He knew it didn’t always work out for soulmates, either. His parents didn’t work out, and that was really when he started to believe he ideas of soulmates were shit.

“Who’s your soulmate?” He asked his brother, long before he realized he was even a he. Back then, he was a she who didn’t feel like she was in the right body.  
“His name’s Sean,” Alex responded, ruffling her hair.   
“Have you met him?” She questioned, getting the response of a head shake.  
“No, not yet. I’m excited, though. What about you, Stace?”  
“His name is P- Pitro? Petro?” Alex gently grabbed her arm, pushing the fabric of her shirt passed her wrist and looking over the scrawled handwriting.  
“Pietro,” He confirmed, Stacy tilting her head.  
“Do you believe in soulmates?” She asked, Alex shrugging.  
“Eh- I mean, I’d like to believe. That there’s someone out there, perfectly designed for me,”  
Stacy could only nod.

Peter always believed in soulmates. Always.  
Even though he’d never had a father in his life, he still believed. Wanda had found hers, and she was so in love with him, even if he was a robot that Peter didn’t exactly approve.  
“You’ll find her soon,” Wanda assured, as he looked over the neat handwriting that read _‘Stacy’_.  
“Eh, I’d wait a lifetime,” He grinned, watching Wanda roll her eyes at the fourteen year old.  
“You’re cheesy,”

Alex was concerned beyond belief when he watched his younger sister run into the house, up to her room and slamming the door closed.   
He quickly slammed the door to his bathroom closed, as Alex contemplating following her or not. After a few minutes, he couldn’t take it and went up after her.  
“Stace?” He knocked on the bathroom door, hearing a broken sob from the other end.  
“Don’t call me that!” She yelled, Alex slowly letting the gears click.  
“Please, open the door,” He requested, pulling at the knob.   
The lock clicked, him quickly pushing it open-  
And there she was, hunched against her wall with a pair of scissors beside her, her shoulder length hair surrounding her on the floor.  
Alex let it process-  
Stacy had never liked being girly. She’d never wear a dress, and she _despised_ her hair that she was never allowed to cut. She always wore baggy shirts, and tried to stay in the background.  
Alex crouched in front of her.  
“Talk to me?” He requested, watching her wipe at her eyes.  
“I’m not a girl,” She said, Alex tilting his head.  
“Are you trans?” He asked, Stacy slowly nodding her head.  
“Hey, that’s okay, you’re okay,” He assured, pulling her- no, him into his arms.  
“What do you want me to call you? I’ll take you to get your hair cut at the dressers instead of you doing it yourself. You haven’t been bandaging, right?” The onslaught of questions had Stacy sobbing more because _he was accepted_.  
“Scott,” He informed, nestling closer to him. Alex nodded.  
“I haven’t been bandaging… sports bras,” He explained, getting another nod.  
“If mom or dad don’t accept it, we’ll leave, alright?” He brushed back Scott’s hair, Scott giving a slow nod.  
“Now, let’s get the bathroom cleaned up. You don’t have to go to school tomorrow- if you want to switch, I’ll talk to Mom. If she won’t let you, I’ll find something for you to do,”  
And, in the end, their mom did accept. Their dad didn’t. That’s when the fights began.   
Scott thought it was his fault.

“Peter, you need to stop this,” Magda crossed her arms, looking over the newly stolen TV. The sixteen year old shrugged as he continued to play his game.  
“Hey, I can’t get caught, Mum,” He reminded, zipping in front of her.  
“You can and you will, Peter. Just because you’re fast-,”  
“The fastest,” He cut in.  
“Doesn’t mean you won’t be caught,” Peter gave another shrug.  
“The adrenaline of it, though, Mom. You don’t understand,” He sighed blissfully, her eyes narrowing.  
“I really don’t,”  
“I can do things for the house, too,” He smiled innocently.  
“Okay, than clean you room- and return that TV!”

“You sure it’s not too tight?” Alex questioned, Scott giving a nod.  
“It’s perfect, Alex, thank you,” He responded, talking about the binder on his chest.  
“Okay,” Alex pulled him into a hug.  
“I’ll be gone for a while, Scotty,” He said, as some tears spilled from his eyes.  
“I know you will,” He responded, his own set of tears hitting.  
“Remember your T,” Alex reminded, as he held Scott to his chest by the shoulders, Scott nodding and holding back a sob.  
“You’ll be back, right?” Alex’s breath hitched.  
“I don’t know, Scotty, it’s solitary confinement. I… I need it,” He sighed, Scott inhaling sharply.  
“Be safe,”  
“I will,”  
Alex _did_ come back. He came back with stories of his red-headed soulmate and fighting another group of mutants. Scott could tell Alex was happy.

“I can’t tell if you love or hate the guy,” Peter spoke up, as Charles pulled into the parking lot- of the Pentagon.  
“Just because he’s my soulmate, I’m not obligated to love him,” Charles responded, as Hank gave him a sullen look.  
“Charles-,”  
“Quit it, Hank. Erik and I are no longer together, and I haven’t a problem with it,”   
Peter could tell it was a lie- the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice.  
Peter brushed it off and had the time of his life breaking into the highest-security prison cell.

Sean went missing. He was announced dead. It effected Alex beyond belief, but he acted okay for Scott.  
Scott got his mutation. At school.  
He was being bullied for using the guy’s bathroom when he was checking his eyes and then it just _hit_.  
He was terrified, to say the least. But then Alex assured him it was okay, and had him pack his things- well, he packed Scott’s things. The eighteen year old was blinded by the cloth around his eyes.  
“Where are we going?” He asked, as Alex grabbed the bag.  
“A place I learned to control my mutation- we’ll grab a new bottle of T on the way there, okay?” Scott gave a grateful nod, allowing Alex to lead him out of his room. He just hoped he’d be able to see.  
He was. Hank made him a pair of sunglasses. Sure, everything was red, but it was worth it.  
He found himself making some friends, too. Jean, Jubilee, and Kurt.  
A mall trip was what they all needed, in his opinion.

Peter finally knew who his dad was. He knew and he wasn’t sure if he should have been pissed or ecstatic.  
He broke his dad out of the Pentagon two years before, and he had no clue at the time. His mother only told him afterwards.  
He spent two years trying to find him, to no avail, until he finally decided to go to the place on the card he’d stolen from Charles’ wallet.  
And, when he got there, it just happened to be blowing up. He took a glance back behind him- a group of teenagers, not far from his age, and having no clue what was going on.  
He looked back to the school and saved the day.

“Where’s Alex?!” Was Scott’s immediate reaction, after running out of the car. Peter felt his heart sink as he looked at the male.  
“Where’s my brother?!”  
“I’m pretty sure I got everybody,” Peter responded, watching the male look around at the group.  
“Alex was closest to the blast…” Hank said, voice quiet.   
Scott ran. He ran through the rubble before he couldn’t take it and he broke down sobbing.  
Peter felt an unholy amount of guilt.

They fought Apocalypse. All of them. They won. Well, of course they won.  
They’re the motherfucking X-Men.  
Peter’s leg was broken. Him and Scott were roommates. He felt like it was all his fault.  
“I’m sorry,” Peter said, watching as Scott placed his bag on the floor. He rose his brows.  
“For?”  
“If I had been any earlier, maybe your brother would still be alive,” He explained, Scott frowning.  
“Peter, you can’t do that to yourself. He was gone before you got there,” He reminded, sitting on his bed.  
Peter’s leg was laid out in front of him, cast around it.  
“I just wish…” He trailed off, head turning to look at his leg.  
“I wish he was alive too. But it was inevitable. At least he’s with Sean,” He said, Peter giving a slow nod.  
“His soulmate?”  
“Yeah,” Scott nodded, Peter pursing his lips.  
“I can’t wait to meet mine,”  
Little did he know, he already had.

They fell in love.   
Scott didn’t know how, but he’d fallen in love with the vain guy who was pretty selfish.  
He fell in love with Peter, yet his soulmate’s name was Pietro.  
Peter fell in love with Scott, and part of him hated it. He was supposed to be with his soulmate, the one who was perfectly designed for him. He was supposed to be with Stacy.  
Yet Scott was perfect. He was so perfect. He was so in love with him, he felt bad for his soulmate.

“I love you,” Peter blurted, one night, as he and Scott walked beside each other. It was dark out- the duo had gone on a walk, both not being able to fall asleep.  
He’d cut Scott off mid-rant, the male looking up at him.  
“What?” He asked, voice quiet as the walking stopped.  
“I’m in love with you. I love you,” Peter confirmed, Scott’s jaw dropping for a moment, before a wide smile spread across his face.  
“You do?!” He questioned, Peter quickly nodding.  
“Fuck- I love you so much,” He assured, Scott swallowing.  
“That’s good, because I love you too,” He responded, Peter smiling.  
“Can I kiss you?” He asked, Scott nodding his head. Peter dipped down, resting his hands against Scott’s waist as his lips connected to the younger’s. Scott kissed back with a slow fervor, hands against Peter’s chest as their lips moved in sync.  
They, of course, had to pull back for air.  
“What about your soulmate?” Scott murmured, after a few seconds, forehead connected to Peter’s.  
“Fuck her,” Peter responded, reconnecting their lips.  
Scott kissed back.

“Do you ever wonder how it would have been if you were with your soulmate?” Scott questioned, as Peter placed gentle kisses against his forehead.  
“I do. But it doesn’t matter. I’m happy with you,” He responded, Scott flushing.  
“I’m happy with you, too,”

“Scotty?” Peter knocked on the bathroom door, as Scott closed the door.  
“What’d you bring in there, Baby?” He questioned, as he noticed Scott had brought a small bag with him.  
“Nothing!” Scott’s voice was quick, Peter taking a deep breath.  
“Love, can I come in? You seem out of it,” He requested, hearing some shuffling.  
“You might not like what you see!” Scott said, voice breaking a bit.  
“It’s alright, Love,” Peter assured, hearing Scott let out a breath.  
“Come in! Just, don’t be mad!”  
He pushed the door open, looking over the scene for a moment.  
Scott was seated against the counted, wearing a pair of shorts. His shirt was disposed of, a binder wrapped around his chest as he held a syringe in hand.  
Peter let it settle in his head.  
“Scotty…” He muttered, walking over. Scott’s lip quivered.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, voice gentle. Scott inhaled.  
“You aren’t mad? Scared? Grossed out?” Peter shook his head.  
“Oh, of course not. You’re still the man I fell in love with, even if you weren’t born a man,” He gently cupped his face, stepping in between his legs.  
“Fuck,” Scott sobbed, placing the syringe down.  
“I love you so much,” He reminded, Peter giving a smile.  
“I love you too,” He pulled Scott’s face down, connecting their lips.  
“My handsome man,” He rubbed his cheekbone, Scott chuckling against his lips.

“I never asked,” Peter muttered, nuzzling his nose into Scott’s hair. Scott hummed for him to continue.  
“What’s their name? Your soulmate’s?” He asked, Scott sitting up. Peter followed.  
“Your’s?” He retorted, Peter pulling his sleeve up and holding his arm out. Scott did the same.  
Scott looked over the words on his arm, brows furrowed.  
“Peter,” He looked up, Peter quickly doing the same.  
“Scott,” He said, at the same time, fingers running over the name on Scott’s arms.  
“You go first,” Scott said, Peter shaking his head.  
“No, you first,” Scott gave a slow nod.  
“I- um- I was born with the name Stacy,” He said, Peter tilting his head.  
“My real name is Pietro,” He responded, Scott’s breath hitching.  
“So, we-,” Peter nodded.  
“We are,” He confirmed, chuckling lightly, confused at the tears that glazed over his eyes.  
“We’re dumbasses, aren’t we?” He had his own set of tears covering his eyes, behind his glasses, Peter nodding.  
“I guess so,” He responded, before pulling Scott into a kiss.

Peter got a tattoo, covering the ‘Stacy’ with a red line, writing ‘Scott’ on top of it.

Soulmates can meet with out even knowing it, it seems.


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes to a boring party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short oops

“Jean, honestly, don’t you think we could just stay home and watch Mean Girls?” Scott whined, as Jean parked in front of the crowded house. She laughed lightly, undoing her seatbelt.  
“Scott, you need to learn to live a little!” Jean retorted, voice a bit joking. Scott sighed, opening his door as Jean did.  
“Just- don’t drink too much,” He requested, grimacing as he watched some guy fall off the porch, his friends only laughing.  
“Honestly, Jean, I wasn’t expecting you to be a party kind,” He added, as they walked through the door. Jean let out a snort.  
“Hey, I’m not that boring, Scott- just, let loose!” Suddenly, drinks were thrusted into their hands from two party goers, and he only huffed.  
“If you don’t like it, we’ll go home, just try to have fun,” She smiled at him, resulting in a sigh.  
“Fine,” He reluctantly agreed, following her through the crowded living room.

Of course he lost Jean, it was so inevitable it hurt. He was at a fucking party and he lost his only friend, so he did what most lonely people did- he stayed near the back, against the wall, quietly sipping at his drink.  
“Hey there,” A voice interrupted his thinking as a silver-haired male walked a few steps toward him. Scott recognized him, lightly- he was sure they had at least a class together.   
“Hi,” He greeted, looking him over. He was attractive, even though his get up was a bit- unique. Black ripped jeans, old band shirt, and a silver leather jacket. He somehow made it work.  
“You seem pretty bored,” He smiled and oh God he had fucking dimples-  
“I am, actually. My friend dragged me here and now I’ve lost her. Good fucking job, Scott,” He huffed lightly to himself, fixing his sunglasses.  
“Well, you could dance,” Peter offered, hand signalling to the dance floor.  
“With all those sweaty, horny, drunks? I’ll cross it off,” He praised himself for his response as he watched Peter lightly laugh.  
“Good point. Get drunk off your mind?” Peter held up his red-solo cup to show, Scott pursing his lips.  
“I try not to drink much- it’s surprising that I’m even drinking at all tonight,” He took a sip, Peter nodding.  
“Bad history?” He asked, Scott freezing a moment before nodding.  
“You could say that,” He answered, Peter wincing lightly.  
“I hear you, man, but sometimes to get rid of the bad history, you need to drink it away, y’know?” He asked, Scott giving a nod.  
“I get that. Jesus, whoever owns this house doesn’t know a thing about using AC, it’s so fucking hot,” He claimed, pulling at his shirt. The corners of Peter’s lips flicked up.  
“You think so?” He sipped his drink, leaning on the wall next to Scott.  
“Totally. Honestly, party’s are so stupid in my opinion. Who wants to get drunk with a bunch of gross, hormonal teenagers? Plus, this place is pretty fucking nice, I pity the poor soul who has to clean it,” He continued, amusement flickering in Peter’s eyes.  
“You do?”  
“Of course, I mean, look at the mess already. It’s only been, what, two hours? Jesus fucking Christ, have I been at this shit hole for two hours?” He ran a hand through his hair, Peter stifling a laugh.  
“Anything else?” He asked, Scott nodding quickly.  
“So much more. I could go on, but I don’t think you’d like all my ranting,” He said, Peter pursing his lips.  
“I actually find it quite cute. Maybe you can text me everything else?” He offered his phone, Scott flushing deeply.  
“I- yeah,” He agreed, taking it to type in his number. Peter grinned lightly, taking back his phone.  
“Thanks, Cutie. Can I get your name?” Scott just then realized he hadn’t given him his name.  
“Scott, and you?” He requested, watching him slip his phone into his pocket.  
“Peter,” He smiled, opening his mouth to speak when an arm was slung around Scott.  
“Scott! There you are!” Jean greeted, looking down at her best friend. It, of course, was because she was wearing heels. She totally wasn’t taller than Scott or anything.  
“Hey, Jean, are you drunk?” He asked, Jean shaking her head, her hair hitting Scott’s face.  
“What? No, of course not- okay, maybe a little,” She admitted, resulting in a sigh.  
“Okay, I’m guessing I’m driving you home,” His gaze flickered to Peter.  
“This is what I mean, man, just crazy, drunk teenagers everywhere,” He pointed out, Peter chuckling softly. Jean’s eyes averted to Peter, as well.  
“Oh, hey, Peter,” She greeted, taking her arm from Scott’s shoulder.   
“Scott, you met Peter. He’s the one who’s throwing this shindig,” Scott winced at the word ‘shindig’, before his eyes widened behind his sunglasses.  
“Wait- you’re the-,”  
“Host? Yep,” Peter’s grin was more evident, as he leaned forward to tip Scott’s chin up.  
“I- um, I’m sorry about what I was ranting on about,” He scrambled for an apology, Peter chuckling and running his middle finger across Scott’s bottom lip- only briefly.  
“Not a problem. Say, how about you stop by some point soon and teach me how to properly use my AC?” He offered, Scott weakly nodding and leaning into his touch.  
“Tomorrow afternoon? I, of course, will take you to lunch and a movie first,” He offered, Scott giving another nod, as it was all he could muster.  
“Great! See you tomorrow, Cutie. I’ll text you,” He promised, dropping Scott’s chin, the male immediately missing the warmth. Scott inhaled sharply, leaning up to press his lips to Peter’s cheek.  
“It’s a date,” He whispered into his ear, before pulling back.  
Peter grinned, nodding in agreement before something caught his eyes.  
“Warren! Get Kurt off the fucking chandelier! I gotta go,” He waved, Scott waving back with a giddy expression as Peter jogged off.  
“So-,”  
“Not a word, Jean, not a word,”


	6. Strawberry Milkshakes (And Redbull Coffee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Maximoff shows up in class with a mixture of Red Bull and Coffee. Scott Summers falls in love with him on the spot.
> 
> _‘Maybe strawberry milkshakes can be our always’_  
He blushed, sipping at the drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super rushed! I was on a writing hiatus for a bit and it made me pretty sad, but now I'm back, baby!  
(Slight NSFW but like not a lot)

Scott Summers sighed as he entered his Psychology class, sitting in at a desk near the back. Classes had just started for the semester, and he was already done after the first two weeks. He just wanted to go to his apartment that he shared for his brother and sleep, but instead he was at his college campus. He silently wondered _why_ or _how_ people found this to be the most exciting parts of their lives.  
His thinking was interrupted when a student rushed in, just as the teacher did. He quickly went to the back of the class, plopping beside Scott. Scott rose his brows as he watched him pull out a travel mug and a can of Red Bull. He could smell the coffee lingering from the travel mug, and internally groaned at himself as he realized how smart it would have been to pick himself up one.  
His confusion only grew when the male opened it, the steam rising from the metal mug. Before Scott could even make a coherent thought, he watched as the guy opened the Red Bull and poured the entire can into the mug. Scott gaped as he closed the top.  
He turned to Scott with a completely serious expression. “I am going to die.”  
Scott couldn’t even respond before the silver haired male started gulping down the contents of the mug, leaving Scott’s jaw slack.  
There was only one thought in his mind as he stared at the stranger who had created what must have been the most exotic concoction there was-  
_‘Holy shit I’m in love,’_

Their next meeting was much different- it was at a local cafe near campus. Scott had gone to meet up with his friend Jean, but had bumped into the silver-clad stranger while in line- like, actually bumped into him.  
“Shit- sorry,” The stranger stumbled back, holding his coffee protectively. Scott shook his head, rubbing at his forehead where it had hit his chest.  
“My fault- oh, it’s you,” He looked him over, eyes going to the coffee.  
“Please tell me you don’t have an energy drink in your pocket,” He joked, causing him to laugh.  
“I guess that was an awkward meeting,” He rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I’m Peter,”  
“Scott. Nice to see you didn’t end up dying,” He smiled, tilting his head.  
“Yeah, but I _did_ end up throwing my guts up. I really don’t recommend doing that,” He chuckled nervously. Scott let out a small laugh.  
“I’ll try- shit, my friend’s here,” He watched as Jean walked in, waving Scott over.  
“See you later?” Peter nodded, sipping his coffee.  
“Tomorrow,” He said, waving as he walked out of the shop. Scott watched, before bounding over to Jean.  
“Who was that cutie?” She winked, causing him to grin and roll his eyes behind his sunglasses.  
“His names Peter. You really think he was cute?” He looked over her shoulder to the window, where he could see Peter yelling at a flock of pigeons. He caught his gaze, awkwardly waving at Scott who laughed and waved back.  
She looked back, smiling.  
“He’s an idiot. He’s perfect for you,” She nudged him, causing him to huff and roll his eyes again.  
“Oh shut it. And yes, he is an idiot,” He watched as Peter chugged back the coffee before throwing it in the nearby trashcan and running down the street. Was this _normal_ for him?  
“He’s an idiot that I literally fell in love with the first time I saw him. At his peak idiocy,”

The third time, other than in classes, was at a local diner in the area. He had gone to pick up dinner for him and Alex, and was surprised to see who the worker was. He looked up from the cash register, grinning lightly.  
“Oh- hey, you,” He greeted, and Scott could almost taste his flirtatious tone. He swallowed back a lump in his throat.  
“Hey, Peter, didn’t know you worked here,” He sat at one of the barstools at the counter. Peter came by, wiping it down.  
“Well, sweetheart, I need money somehow,” His tone was joking, but the nickname caused a small blush to creep up Scott’s neck.  
“You must be new. I’m here all the time,” He claimed, Peter fake gasping.  
“You _are_?” He leaned his elbow against the counter, resting his chin on his hand.  
“How can I be sure you’re not lying?” He tilted his head.  
“I mean, the food here is so fatty. Full of calories,” He craned his hand over the counter, running it up Scott’s slim frame. He flushed at the touch.  
“Yet you’re so tiny and fit. Got a secret work out routine, Kid?” His hand run up, before he was tilting his chin up. Scott’s mouth felt dry.  
“You should show me sometime,” He grinned, licking his bottom lip. Scott must have been beet red by then.  
He couldn’t even respond before Peter was gone in a second, taking someone’s order. He laid his head in between his crossed arms, inhaling thickly. Had that really just happened?  
He continued waiting for the take out, surprised when he heard something slide in front of him. He looked up, watching Peter walking away to the next customer. He looked down at the strawberry milkshake in front of him, a napkin beside it. He picked it up, looking over the scribbled words.  
_‘You always turn so pink when I’m around… so, I chose strawberry. Hope you like it, it’s on the house.’_  
Right under was his number. He flushed, slipping the napkin into his jacket’s pocket. He watched Peter from the corner of his eyes, sipping the milkshake solemnly.  
He was always a vanilla kind of guy, but from then on, strawberry became his favourite flavour.

Scott- Hey  
Peter- Please tell me this is my cutie patootie strawberry boy  
Scott- oh my god peter… yeah, it is  
Peter- Yes!!!  
Peter- we should hangout on purpose sometime  
Scott- are you asking me out?  
Peter- well, if I was…?  
Scott- I’d say yes  
Peter- than, yes, I am  
Scott- Great  
Peter- :)  
Scott- :)

_ _ Scott was flushing as he laid in bed, staring at his phone. He reread the texts multiple times, before letting out a small squeal. This was happening._ _

_ _ “Are you stalking me?” Were the first words that tumbled from his mouth, as he was passed a drink. Peter grinned, chuckling.  
“If I wanted to stalk you I’d creep outside your window,”  
“And you know I have a window because…?” He joked, sipping his tangy drink. Peter pursed his lips.  
“You caught me. I followed you home and creeped outside your window,” He claimed, beckoning him to follow through the crowded room. Scott followed.  
“Oh, hardee-har-har. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t lying,” He nudged him. Peter laughed, full and hearty.  
“You’re giving me ideas, Sweetheart,” He swung an arm around him. Scott blushed a bit at the contact, leaning into him.  
“I better not see you at my window,”  
“And if you do?”  
He bit his lip. If Peter was allowed to tease, so was he.  
“I’ll invite you in,” He leaned closer.  
“Whatever happens, happens,” He bit his tounge. Peter was way better at this.  
“I need your address. Immediately.” Peter looked down at him, seriously.  
“We’ll see,” He bit his lip. “Maybe I’ll feel nice soon,”  
This time, it was Scott who slipped away. Peter didn’t see him once for the rest of that night._ _

__ “You do come here often,” Peter hummed. Scott looked up from where his friends were talking, before smiling.  
“Thought you weren’t working, you weren’t here when we came in,” He claimed, as a strawberry milkshake was placed in front of him.  
“Just started my shift and saw you over here,” He responded, as Scott grabbed the small note beside it. He looked up, but Peter had moved to the next table.  
_‘Feeling nice yet? If not, I can take you to my place instead ;)’_  
Right under it-  
_‘Maybe strawberry milkshakes can be our always’_  
He blushed, sipping at the drink.  
“Thought you liked vanilla,” Warren joked, arm swung over Kurt’s shoulder. Jean was leaning on her hand, giving Scott a knowing look.  
“Strawberry’s my favourite, actually,” He sipped it again. Warren rose his brows.  
“Who vas that?” Kurt asked, Scott shaking his head.  
“Peter. He’s in my psychology class,” He explained, folding the note and putting it in his pocket.  
“Really? Could have sworn we had chemistry,” Peter was suddenly beside him, causing Scott to flush as Peter gave everyone their ordered food.  
“Fuck you, you smooth son of a bitch,” He murmured.

“I want to go out for dinner.” Scott turned to Peter, in the middle of their lecture. He choked on his coffee, causing some heads to turn.  
“Really?!” He looked back at him. “I thought all your flirts were jokes,”  
“They weren’t,” He eyed him. “Were yours?” Peter shook his head.  
“Great. Than, I want to go out,” He repeated, Peter nodding.  
“Yeah- I’ll take you out, Friday?” Scott nodded.  
“Sounds perfect,”

Scott went to the diner that night, and wasn’t surprised as a strawberry milkshake was slid in front of him.

“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake,” Scott smiled up at the waiter. Peter grinned from across from him.  
“2 straws,” Peter added, Scott laughing as he walked away to put their orders in.  
“You’re so cliche,” He shook his head, Peter chuckling.  
“You love it,”  
He really did love it.

“Why are you always wearing sunglasses?” Peter asked, as they left the restaurant. Scott bit his lip.  
“I dunno…” He knew. He was embarrassed of his eyes. Peter opened the truck door for him.  
“What a gentleman,” He giggled, getting in. He watched Peter relish the sound, smiling softly as he rounded to his side.  
“Look at me, Sweetheart,” He requested, Scott turning to look. Peter slowly slid off his sunglasses, before smiling as he looked over his eyes.  
“Woah…”  
“It’s not normal,” Scott averted his gaze.  
“You’re gorgeous,” Peter breathed. Scott looked back at him, blushing deeply.  
“Wh-” Suddenly, a pair of lips were against his, cutting off any response.  
His lips tasted of strawberry milkshake.

Scott could hardly believe his situation. This was so unlike him. He was in the middle seat of Peter’s truck, glued to his side as he whimpered and begged against his neck. Peter was driving them back to his place.  
“I know, sweetheart, we’re almost there,” Peter was rock hard himself from their impromptu makeout session just minutes earlier.  
“I want you,” Scott whined, kissing down his neck.  
“I know you do, baby, you’ve got me right here. We’re only two minutes away,” Peter squeezed his thigh. He moaned gently into his ear.  
“You’re so big,” He purred, palming at the tent in Peter’s pants. Peter groaned.  
“Yeah?”  
Scott nodded.  
“Yeah. Can’t wait to have you in me…”

The next morning, he woke up with a smile He couldn’t help it as he looked around the room he was in. He grabbed the nearest shirt, pulling it on, happily realizing it was Peter’s. He brought the collar to his nose, taking in his scent. He laughed to himself as he stood up, ignoring the pain in his ass as he ventured through Peter’s apartment, finding himself in the kitchen.  
He smiled wide as he watched him chopping up strawberries, before putting them into the blender.  
“Good morning,” Peter greeted, putting ice cream in. Scott basically ran over to him, giggling and wrapping his arms around his torso from behind. Peter laughed, turning around to hug him back.  
“What’s this for?” He asked, as Scott looked up at him.  
“Just wanted to hug you,” He got on his toes, kissing his lips. Peter kissed back.  
“Aw, I love getting hugs from my boyfriend,” He pinched Scott’s cheek. Scott blushed a bit.  
“Boyfriend, huh?” He tilted his head. “I like the sound of that,”  
“Good, cause it’s sticking,” He brushed back Scott’s hair.  
“I’m making-” Scott cut him off, giggling and finishing for him,  
“Strawberry milkshakes,” He pressed his lips to Peter’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they drank a bunch of milkshakes and got super fat but still loved each other. The end.


End file.
